The prior art fabric moisture detector included an evaporator and a condenser.
One problem with the prior art fabric moisture detector is the relatively slow operation of the detector.
It is believed that there ia unpublished test data which shows accelerated drying of fabric wetted with water, when subject to an electric potential of about 10,000 volts.